Out of the Dark
by plumtuckered
Summary: Archer and the crew try to recover Trip with the help of two acquaintances from the past. (Trip&T'Pol) COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Out of the Dark

AUTHOR: plumtuckered

RATING: R (swearing, implied violence, sexual situations)

DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own any of these characters.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story has references to events and characters from the first season episode "Oasis" and the second season episode "Stigma". There are no real spoilers for any episodes after "Kir'Shara", just guesses on my part.

Reviews are most welcomed and appreciated! Thank you in advance!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CHAPTER ONE

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Trip Tucker braced himself against the big warp reactor console as Enterprise shook violently. All around him, he could hear his crew fighting plasma fires and working to make hasty repairs.

"Archer to engineering," crackled the comm next to Trip. "How are you holding up down there, Trip?"

The commander fingered the comm. "We're getting hammered, sir! I'm not sure how much longer we can keep this up!"

"We're through the worst of the asteroid field, Trip. I'm on my way down."

"Aye, sir!" Trip released the button then looked at the readings before him. He swallowed hard. "That can't be right," he hissed. His fingers flew over console. "Damn it!"

"How are we looking, sir?" asked Lieutenant Anna Hess.

Trip shook his head. "We've got particles flooding the intake manifold, Anna. If it causes a primary injector flare, we're in big trouble."

Hess stepped up to the platform to stand at Trip's elbow. "What do you want me to do, sir?"

Trip turned his head to look at the young woman. "I think you should evacuate engineering, Anna."

"Sir?"

"If I can't figure out a way to clear the manifold, there's more than likely going to be a breach. I don't want to lose anybody. Understand?"

"Yes, but----."

"Now, Lieutenant," ordered Trip. "No one is to be in here, do I make myself clear?"

"Aye, Commander, but what about you, sir?"

"Anna, now."

Hess nodded. "Aye, sir---be careful, Commander," she said quietly then reached out to lightly touch his hand.

Trip started slightly. Her hand was cold. He locked eyes with the woman, reaching back into his memory for exactly what he didn't know. He knew there was something locked away, something about a cold touch, but the thought was just beyond his grasp. He shook his head of the strange feeling and smiled reassuringly at Hess. She smiled in return then turned and dropped down to the deck. As Trip worked over the console, he could hear the lieutenant yelling for everyone to leave.

"I'll stay with you, Commander."

Trip instantly recognized the voice of Crewman Michael Rostov from behind him.

"You're going to need help," continued the crewman.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Mike. If something goes wrong, Anna is going to need you to help with repairs, understand?"

"Commander-----."

Trip turned around and peered down at his subordinate then smiled. The younger man was obviously worried and scared for him. "I'll be fine, Mike. Now get your sorry ass out of here, understood?"

Rostov hesitated then nodded reluctantly. Trip watched him leave the cavernous room then heard the door latch behind him. He turned back to the console and keyed in his personal lockdown code, knowing when Jonathan Archer arrived, he'd no doubt want to be at Trip's side. He smiled at the thought of his closest friend.

As his fingers worked, he allowed his mind to briefly touch on each of his friends – Malcolm Reed, Phlox, Travis Mayweather, Hoshi Sato, Anna, and all the others. He thought of his family and of Lizzie. Then he allowed his mind to settle on T'Pol. He couldn't remember how long he'd been in love with the Vulcan first officer and it still hurt that they weren't together. He knew in his heart they could have had a beautiful, fulfilling life and he still held hope that T'Pol would come around to his way of thinking.

Trip snorted softly. "Too late now, Trip my boy," he mumbled sadly.

The incessant chirping of the comm. snapped Trip from his reverie. He hit the button.

"Trip! What are you doing?" demanded Archer.

"The only thing I can to save the ship, Cap'n," replied Trip.

"Let me in. I can help."

"No can do, sir. This is a one-man job."

"Commander," said T'Pol. "What you're proposing to do---."

"I know, T'Pol," interrupted the engineer. "I know, but I don't have a choice here. Engineering will be one hell of a mess, but at least Enterprise and her crew will see another day."

"Trip," said the Vulcan, her voice lower.

Trip swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat. "I have to, T'Pol," he managed.

"Trip, get out of there!" ordered Archer. "There's got to be another way! Don't do this!"

"Sorry, Cap'n," replied the commander. He hit the comm., turning it off, but he could still hear Archer in his mind, pleading to let him in.

The engineer jumped off the platform and headed for the ladder that would take him to the top of the big warp reactor. As he climbed, he said a silent prayer that his friends would survive. He moved quickly to the manual control panel and lifted the cover. His hands worked smoothly and efficiently. He knew his hair-brained plan was beginning to work; the system was regulating itself and the reactor was shutting down.

Trip knew the minute he heard the high-pitched hum of pressure being released that an explosion was within seconds. When the blast hit him, his final thought was strangely of Anna Hess.

Her touch had been ice-cold.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You back with us, Trip?"

Enterprise's Chief Engineer opened his eyes. Slowly his world came into focus and he looked up to see three concerned faces watching him closely.

"Trip?" prompted Archer again.

"You're okay? The ship----?"

"Commander?" asked T'Pol.

Trip looked at the Vulcan in confusion then shook his head. "I----um," he stammered groggily. "I---I don't know." He tried to sit up, but stopped when a wave of dizziness washed over him.

"Take it easy, Commander," urged Dr. Phlox. "You've sustained a mild concussion."

"What the hell happened?" asked Trip, realizing suddenly he was lying on the deck in engineering.

"You took a fall when the ship hit some spatial turbulence," explained Archer. "You don't remember?"

"No," replied Trip. He squeezed his eyes shut. "Anyone else hurt?"

"Just some bumps and bruises," replied Phlox. "Nothing too serious."

Trip opened his eyes and blinked then slowly sat up and looked around. It had all been a dream. Engineering was in one piece and he found himself in the middle of a circle of worried looking crewmen, all of whom were very much alive.

"You okay, sir?" asked Hess. "You gave us quite a scare."

Trip nodded then rubbed the back of his neck. "Just a bump on the head, Anna. I'll be fine."

Archer stood and reached a hand down to the engineer. "Let's get you to sickbay," he said.

"Nah, I'm okay, Cap'n," replied Trip. He took the proffered hand then his eyes widened. "Your hand is cold."

The captain hesitated slightly then smiled. "Guess I'll have to ask my chief engineer to look at the environmental settings."

Trip scowled.

"Are you all right, Commander?"

The engineer stood then released Archer's hand. "I'm fine, T'Pol," he replied quietly.

"Did you hurt your wrist?" asked the captain.

Trip looked down to see that he was absently rubbing his wrist. "No," he replied. "I---I don't think so anyway."

"Why don't I have a look, hmmmm?" offered Phlox. He stepped forward and took Trip's hand in his own.

The commander started. "Your hand is cold, too, Doc," he observed uncomfortably.

"Ah, well, Denobulans have lower body temperatures than humans, Commander. I'm surprised you haven't noticed before," explained the doctor as he scanned Trip's wrist.

Trip pulled his hand away and stepped back. "What's going on here?" he asked, hearing the fear and confusion in his own voice.

"Trip?"

The engineer looked at his captain, the man who'd been his best friend for over a decade, and he suddenly felt uneasy in his presence.

"Come on, Trip, I really think you should let the doctor check you out. Let's get you to sickbay, okay?" urged Archer gently.

"Commander," said T'Pol quietly. She moved to Trip's side. "I believe you should go with the doctor. Your injury may be more severe than originally diagnosed."

Trip looked down and met her dark eyes. Gone was the normal warmth they'd held only for him over the last few months, the warmth that showed to him alone the depth of her friendship. He reached out and took her hand then dropped it immediately.

Her flesh was cold to the touch.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Trip Tucker was caught in the world between wakefulness and unconsciousness, drifting helplessly, unable to move or to pull himself into full awareness and away from his dreams. He could feel the touch of metal encircling his wrists and ankles and realized distantly he was being restrained. Then the fingers contacted his bare flesh, so cold and so cruel, poking and probing at him ruthlessly.

Sudden pain shattered the darkness, the black turning brilliant red as Trip felt something sharp penetrate his skin. Heat spread over his chest and down his ribcage, but it didn't warm him. The pain increased and the metal clamps tightened like vices. A pair of ice-cold hands grasped his head, firmly holding it in place.

Trip bit his lip, but was unable to stop his scream.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CONTINUED


	2. Chapter Two

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CHAPTER TWO

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I won't warn you again, Captain."

Jon straightened his posture, lifted his chin and looked straight at the raven-haired man whose face appeared on the bridge view screen. "I will not leave without my engineer," he replied evenly.

"As I've stated before, I do not know the whereabouts of your officer," stated the Triaxian, his brilliant blue eyes blazing. "Now do as I've instructed and leave our space."

"We were able to track the vessel which abducted the commander to this region," said Commander T'Pol. She stood at Jon's side, her hands clasped firmly at the small of her back. "If you check your sensors, you should be able to-----."

"I am not interested in checking our sensors, Vulcan," replied the alien officer tersely. "I'm growing weary of this conversation."

"Weary?" repeated Malcolm Reed incredulously. He stood from his station. "You've got to be joking."

Jon shot his subordinate a reproachful glance then returned his eyes to the view screen. "Chief Shipara----," he began.

Shipara's eyes narrowed. "I have warned you more than once, Captain," he announced angrily. He nodded his head toward someone Jon could not see.

"They're targeting weapons!" cried Travis Mayweather.

"I will not hesitate to blow your ship out of our space, Captain," warned Shipara. "We will contact you if we happen upon your officer. Now leave!"

As if to punctuate the Triaxian's threat, Enterprise shook violently from a sudden burst of weapons fire. T'Pol moved quickly to her station amidst a cascade of sparks, but Jon stood still, his eyes fixed on Shipara.

"Captain," said Travis, his voice hushed but tense. "They're targeting our warp core, sir."

Jon inhaled sharply through his nose then turned his head to glance at the young man. "Move us out of Triaxian space, Ensign." He looked back at the man whose face still filled the large screen. "I have no doubt you know where my engineer is, Chief, and I intend to find him with or without your help."

"Don't threaten me, Human."

"It is not a threat, but a simple fact." Jon nodded at Ensign Hoshi Sato who immediately cut the transmission. The angular Triaxian ship appeared backed by a sea of bright stars.

"They're powering down their weapons, sir," said Malcolm tightly.

The captain nodded at his lieutenant as he moved to his chair. He sat on the edge, trying to force his thoughts away from Trip to focus on the steps he needed to take in order to find him. Eight hours, he thought, only eight hours had passed since Trip had mysteriously disappeared from the bridge in front of Jon's very eyes, but already it seemed like a lifetime ago. T'Pol had managed to pick up the warp trail of a tiny vessel just after the commander had vanished. That vessel had been Jon's only hope.

"We're outside Triaxian space, Captain."

Jon snapped out of his reverie. "Hold us here, Travis," he directed. He turned his head to Malcolm, his eyebrows raised in question.

"The Triaxians haven't moved, sir," replied the armory officer.

Jon nodded then turned to T'Pol.

"I am unable to track the warp trail from this distance, Captain," the first officer responded. "It will begin to dissipate within the hour."

Jon held his science officer's eyes, seeing in them her internal struggle; she was just as worried about Trip as he was. She'd come a long way to gaining control since the events of the Expanse, but her emotions were still closer to the surface then before their trek into Xindi space. He still wondered what had happened to her.

"I believe Chief Shipara knows very well where Commander Tucker is," continued T'Pol.

"I agree," replied Jon.

"I'm picking up several ships patrolling the border, Captain. We won't be able to move in undetected," said Malcolm.

"What about a shuttle pod?" asked Travis.

"Highly doubtful, Ensign," replied T'Pol.

"Why are the Triaxians being so hostile?" inquired Hoshi.

"They are a very xenophobic species," explained T'Pol. "They have trade agreements with only a handful of species, including a tenuous one with Vulcans, but otherwise they keep very much to themselves."

"But why won't they help us find Commander Tucker? It just doesn't make sense," said Travis with a shake of his head.

"I don't know," replied Jon. "But we will find him." He stood, a tight knot forming in his stomach. He wondered what was happening to Trip, if he was all right or if his captors were hurting him.

The captain swallowed hard. "Hold on, Trip," he whispered. "I'll find you. Just hold on."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Run!"

The commander looked back over his shoulder at Archer. His friend was running toward him, a look of utter fear covering his face.

"Run!" yelled Archer again.

Then Trip saw it. The creature was coming fast and at a frightening speed, cresting the hill Trip and Archer had just climbed. Trip dropped the fruit he'd pulled from a tree and forced his legs into action. He could hear his breathing heavy in his ears, his heart pounding in his chest, and the scream of the monster just behind him. Fear like he'd never experienced before threatened to overwhelm him.

Then suddenly it was before him. The creature loomed, its bulk blocking out the sun, capturing Trip and Archer in its dark shadow. It lifted a claw-tipped paw and swiped at the captain, knocking him off his feet.

Trip was instantly at his friend's side, hauling him back up. "Come on, Cap'n," he urged. He pulled the captain along until he regained his footing, then the two ran on side by side. Trip risked a glance over his shoulder only to find the creature gone. He slowed, his eyes scanning the desolate landscape surrounding him. He knew just moments ago, they'd been in a grove of fruit trees, but now there was nothing but dried, scorched earth.

"Trip?"

The engineer glanced at Archer. "Something's wrong, Cap'n," he whispered.

"What do you mean?" asked the captain. "Where'd it go?"

Trip shook his head. "I don't know," he replied as he stopped. His eyes took in the empty horizon. There was absolutely nothing in all directions. "I don't get it."

Archer stopped, too, then leaned forward, placing his hands on his knees. He held Trip's eyes steadily then his gaze dropped to the engineer's torso. "You're bleeding," he remarked worriedly.

Trip looked down to see dark red blood soaking the front of his tan shirt. "That's impossible," he replied incredulously. "The creature attacked you, not me."

Archer stepped forward and gently lifted Trip's shirt. "It's deep, Trip. You're losing a lot of blood."

The commander shook his head in disbelief. "What's happening, Cap'n?"

"Trip."

Trip looked up to see Archer falling to his knees, his hands clutching at the red-soaked rent in his own shirt, his eyes wide with pain.

"Cap'n!" cried Trip. He knelt, catching the captain and gently lowered him to the ground. "Hold on, sir, I've got you."

"Trip," gasped Archer.

A piercing scream cut the hot air and Trip swung around to see the creature running toward them.

"Run, Trip," breathed the captain. "Run."

Trip turned back to his friend. "No way am I leaving you, Cap'n," he replied with conviction. He threw a quick glance over his shoulder to look at the monster then reached to pick up the captain.

"No," said Archer. "Go."

"To hell with that, sir. Now come on."

"Trip."

"I said no, Cap'n. I'm not leaving you, not for anything, you hear me?"

"You have to," hissed Archer. He grabbed Trip's hand and the engineer froze.

The captain's skin was ice-cold.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Trip struggled to free himself from the darkness of the strange world in which he found himself, but he couldn't. He focused on the pain that flowed through his blood, hoping it would hold him from drifting again, but he still couldn't escape the blackness.

"He knows."

At the strange melodious voice, Trip stopped his struggles. He tried to find his own voice, tried to yell at them to stop hurting him, to leave his mind, but to no avail.

"You need to try harder."

Two voices, Trip thought. He fought again to rise and break the surface into consciousness, but the cold hands were holding his head again and a sudden heavy weight began pulling him down further and further, until there was nothing but cold black silence.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

T'Pol closed her eyes and attempted to center herself. The effort to suppress the roiling emotions was taking its toll on her and she wondered briefly how long it would be before she could no longer contain them without meditation. She'd done well in recent weeks to leave the Expanse behind her. Her marriage to Koss had ended and she had devoted herself to following the path of Surak. She'd also accepted that her relationship with Trip was over, as a human lover was not on her Vulcan path. A human and Vulcan pairing, as Trip had said himself, simply stood no chance of succeeding.

Trip.

The first officer opened her eyes and focused on her plasma screen. He was out there somewhere and she would not stop searching until he was safe and back on Enterprise at her side. That final thought startled her – 'at her side'. No, she silently reprimanded, Trip did not belong at her side. It was illogical.

"I'm picking up an approaching ship, Captain."

T'Pol looked across the bridge at Reed while Archer stood from his chair and stepped over to the lieutenant's station. She dropped her gaze quickly back to her own monitor as she pulled up the sensor readings on her own screen. The small vessel looked somehow familiar.

"Hoshi," directed the captain. "Hail them."

"Aye, sir," replied the ensign.

"Captain," said T'Pol. "I recognize this ship. I believe it belongs to the trader we happened upon three years ago."

Archer's brows furrowed. "Trader?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. His name was D'Marr, if I recall correctly."

"He's responding, sir," said Hoshi.

T'Pol turned to the large view screen to see the smiling, light blue face of D'Marr peering at the bridge's occupants.

"Captain Archer!" greeted the alien cheerfully. "What a pleasure to see you again!"

T'Pol saw the flash of recognition cross her captain's face.

"I see your explorations have finally brought you to Triaxian space," continued D'Marr.

"Unfortunately, we're not here for a social call," said Archer. "Commander Tucker is missing."

"The commander? Oh yes, I remember him well. He was quite interested in Triaxian silk as I recall," replied D'Marr, his eyes darting momentarily to T'Pol. Then his expression changed to one of concern as he looked back at Archer. "He's missing?"

The captain moved down in front of Travis and nodded. "Yes. D'marr, we could really use your help."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"They're called the Taipra Ku."

"Taipra Ku?" repeated Malcolm. "Then they're not Triaxian?"

D'Marr shook his head. "No, Lieutenant," he replied. "The Triaxians allow them to stay out of fear."

"I've never heard of this species," said T'Pol. "Why would they want the commander?"

Malcolm crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the tall alien shift uncomfortably on his feet. They'd waited two days to rendezvous with D'Marr, agreeing to meet on the dark side of an uninhabited planet just outside Triaxian space. The trader had come aboard and had immediately been ushered to the situation room.

"More than likely for their research," D'Marr replied uneasily.

The armory officer swallowed hard. "Research? What kind of research?" he asked.

"It's only stories, really, legends."

"I don't care about the stories right now," said Archer. He leaned forward placing his fists on the table's edge. "I want to know where they've taken Trip."

D'Marr nodded. "They have a small space station about five light years from the Triaxian border. I've seen it only a few times and only at a distance. I don't know how secure it is or if it's armed."

"We'll worry about that when we get there," replied Archer tersely. He turned to look at Dr. Phlox. "Doctor?"

"With Commander T'Pol's help, I've managed to create for each of us a device that will fool the Triaxian sensors into thinking our bio-signs are Zeenian. But I must warn you, Captain, if the Triaxians look too closely at their scans, they will discover that what they're really seeing are simply copies of D'Marr's bio-sign."

"I guess we'll just have to hope they don't look too closely then, won't we?"

The Denobulan pursed his lips then nodded.

"Okay, then," said the captain. "Malcolm, gather three of your best and be in the launch bay in thirty minutes. Phlox and I will meet you there. T'Pol, you'll have the bridge."

"Captain."

Malcolm looked across the table at the first officer, picking up the almost pleading tone in her voice. In any other case, Malcolm knew she'd accept Archer's order dutifully, but this was Trip and like the lieutenant himself, T'Pol wasn't about to remain onboard when their chief engineer's life was at stake.

"T'Pol," replied Archer gently. "We don't know what's happened to Trip. For all we know, he may be----."

"I would like to accompany you, Captain," interrupted the Vulcan. "I need to, sir."

Archer hesitated then finally nodded. "Given the size of D'Marr's ship, Malcolm, you'd better make that two of your best then."

"Aye, sir."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CONTINUED


	3. Chapter Three

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CHAPTER THREE

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Trip wrapped his arm around T'Pol's shoulders and kissed the top of her head where it lay just under his chin. He heard her sigh in contentment and he smiled. He'd always had a fear that he would not be able to please her as a Vulcan lover would, but after experiencing her reactions to his touch, his confidence was slowly building.

T'Pol nestled closer into his side. "Are you well?" she asked.

Trip chuckled. "I'm very well, thank you," he replied. "We should really do this more often."

T'Pol propped herself up on an elbow and gazed down at him. "Would every night be sufficient?"

"I think that'll work," replied Trip with a grin. He brought a hand up and tenderly caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. "I love you, you know."

"I know."

A flash of bright light drew Trip's attention to the door of his quarters and he sat up just as the door blew inward. Three Xindi Reptilians entered each brandishing energy rifles. One soldier grabbed T'Pol and yanked her brutally from the bunk then he forced her to her knees. He pressed the tip of his rifle's barrel flush against the side of her head then lifted cold eyes to look at Trip.

The engineer rose from the bunk, his blood boiling with anger. "Leave her alone!" he demanded.

"Where are the rest of your ships?" asked the Xindi.

Trip was baffled.

One of the other Xindi stepped forward and backhanded Trip across the face. "Where is your fleet?" he demanded angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Trip spat back.

The soldier holding T'Pol lifted her easily to her feet and tossed her like a doll against Trip's storage locker. Trip tried to move to her side, but the other two Xindi blocked his way.

"You will tell us what we want or your lover will die, Human!"

Trip watched in horror as the other soldier pulled T'Pol to her feet by her throat. The Vulcan gasped and clutched at the strong fingers cutting off her airway.

"No!" Trip shouted. His eyes met T'Pol's and she reached out to him frantically. Trip grabbed for her hand, grasping it only briefly before she was pulled away again. Everything around Trip froze suddenly.

T'Pol's skin was cold.

Trip shook his head. "This isn't real," he mumbled.

The Xindi holding T'Pol laughed and shoved her away. He lifted his rifle and aimed it directly at the first officer. "For the last time, Human, where are the rest of your ships?"

"This isn't real," said Trip again.

"This is real enough," said the soldier with the rifle.

As if in slow motion, Trip saw the Reptilian's finger pulling back on the trigger. His mind screamed at him that what was happening was all a dream - that it wasn't real - but his heart said differently.

The engineer moved in front of T'Pol just as the rifle discharged.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jon peered out the front view port of the small alien vessel. They'd had no trouble crossing the Triaxian border and now, as he sat in the co-pilot's seat, he was just able to discern the shape of the Taipra Ku space station in the distance.

"There it is, Captain," said D'Marr from the pilot's chair.

"I see it," replied Jon. He watched as they drew closer to the station, wondering if they'd find Trip somewhere within its walls. "D'Marr," he began quietly. "What exactly are these stories you've heard about the Taipra Ku?"

D'Marr looked decidedly uncomfortable. "They're just myth, Captain. Only things I've heard at various trading posts."

"I want to know."

The alien glanced at Jon for a moment. "No one has ever seen them, but they're said to be scientists. They seek out new species to study. Legend has it that their tests are not the most---pleasant things to experience."

"If there are stories floating around, then they must release their subjects."

"I've never met any of them, Captain, but one of the stories is about a Triaxian who went to the station. You see, the Taipra Ku are not always there. There are weeks, sometimes months when the station stands empty. This fellow went there out of sheer curiosity. He saw the testing chamber and all of their---devices. The story says he was told by a disembodied voice to leave and to never return, that if he or any other Triaxian set foot on that station again, the Triaxian world would cease to exist. He said the Taipra Ku destroyed one of the Triaxian moons to prove their power."

"So that's what you meant when you said that they allow the Taipra Ku to remain out of fear."

D'Marr nodded. "I'm sure as time has passed, the myth has grown larger. No one even goes near the station. Their fears run very deep, Captain."

Jon looked at the alien in profile. "You're not afraid?"

D'Marr smiled. "Oh, I'm deathly afraid," he said. "But if I can get my hands on just one item from that station, I'll be set for life." He glanced at Jon. "You're giving me the opportunity of a lifetime."

The captain's eyes returned to gaze out at the station. "You do what you have to do, D'Marr. I just want my friend back."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Phlox felt the familiar jolt of touchdown as D'Marr set his ship down on the only visible landing platform on the small space station. The Denobulan looked out of one of the small view ports that lined the outer bulkhead of the cargo section. He'd managed to get somewhat comfortable on their journey by sitting on a large box as did the two security officers, but both Reed and T'Pol had not. They remained on their feet, Reed peering out a view port, T'Pol standing motionless in a corner, apparently deep in thought.

"Doctor, you'll follow us out," said Archer as he stepped into the cargo hold. "Malcolm, you and your team go first. D'Marr isn't detecting any weapons, but we don't know exactly what we're going to find."

"Aye, sir," replied Reed.

"Captain, I'm not picking up any life signs----none at all," announced T'Pol.

Archer squared his shoulders and lifted his chin. "Well, let's hope they have some sort of shielding that's blocking our scanners then," he replied.

Phlox followed the others out of the ship then looked up at the structure before him. The space station was surprisingly small given the fear it had created throughout Triaxian space. He had envisioned a huge, ominous fortress, frightening in its appearance, but what lay before him was a rather benign looking white science facility.

The team entered the structure without interference.

"So this is what the Triaxians fear?" whispered D'Marr at Phlox's side.

The doctor remained silent and followed the others down a long corridor. The walls, floors, and ceiling were all stark white and the air smelled of chemicals. At the end of the corridor, Phlox could see a door. As they approached it, the door slid open unheeded. Reed looked back over his shoulder at Archer, his expression one of both bewilderment and apprehension. The captain simply nodded to proceed.

When Phlox entered the room, he stopped. The chamber was barren except for a silver bio-bed sitting in the middle of the floor.

"They're gone, Captain," said T'Pol, her voice hushed.

"Damn it," cursed Archer.

Phlox moved to the bed, noting the restraining devices embedded in the metal. He fought hard against the vision of the young commander lying on the table unable to move, then pulled his medical tricorder from his pocket and switched it on.

"Anything?" asked Archer who suddenly appeared at Phlox's elbow.

"They managed to clean up quite thoroughly, but there are traces of blood on the restraints, Captain," replied the doctor. "Human blood."

"He was here," hissed Archer.

Phlox scowled then hit the buttons on his scanner again. "Captain, if my readings are correct, this blood hasn't been here very long. My guess is they kept Commander Tucker restrained until they cleared the station of their equipment. They probably removed him last." He hit another button. "I estimate they left not more than two hours ago."

"Two hours?" repeated Archer. "T'Pol."

Phlox looked to the foot of the bed to see the Vulcan standing, staring blankly at the silver surface on which only hours ago the engineer had been held.

"T'Pol," said Archer again.

The first officer started slightly. "Two hours," she repeated then her eyes widened. "We should still be able to pick up their warp trail quite easily, Captain."

"D'Marr, are your sensors capable of picking up another ship's warp trail?" asked the captain.

"Of course."

"Then let's get out of here," ordered Archer.

Phlox ran after the others, clinging desperately to his last remaining shreds of hope.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, Trip opened his eyes. He quickly shut them against the bright light and rolled onto his side. He was no longer restrained and he could no longer feel the touch of cold metal beneath him, they're cold hands on his body or their cold presence in his mind. Slowly, the engineer opened his eyes again. Not more than a meter away staring back at him was the skull of a species Trip didn't recognize.

The commander squeezed his eyes shut again. He let his mind drift. He'd given up physically fighting his captors hours ago, his body too tired and too sore to struggle anymore. He was still aware that there was pain, but it had just become a constant to which he'd grown accustomed. He couldn't remember when he'd given up fighting them mentally. He'd awaken so many times in so many different places he'd soon found it hard to determine where reality ended and where the horrible dreams began. Was he really free of them, he didn't know? The ground beneath him felt real, but then everything felt real in the beginning.

Yet he couldn't feel them in his head anymore.

Trip felt his body start trembling and despite the pain, he pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them. Hesitantly, he opened his eyes to look at the round black orbs of the skull across from him. He stared at it, wondering strangely what his skull would look like to those who followed him to this place. He lowered his chin and looked down to see a pile of bones, bleached white by the alien sun, sleeping at his feet. If this place was part of another dream it was frightening as hell, he thought.

A snapping sound drew his attention from the skeleton and he lifted his eyes to look beyond the skull. He squeezed his eyes shut then reopened them to help focus. Coming toward him through the field of bones were several people.

His friends.

Trip started shaking uncontrollably. He was indeed caught in yet another dream. He quietly wept, knowing it was only time before he'd have to watch his friends die again, or die himself trying to save them.

"No more," Trip pleaded brokenly. He pulled away from Archer's reaching hand. "I can't do this anymore----please."

"Trip, it's me," said Archer gently. "It's over. We're taking you home."

The commander shook his head. "Just another dream," he sobbed softly. "Just another dream."

"Trip," said T'Pol. She knelt in front of him. "We're real. I am real."

Trip tried to pull away from her hand then gasped as intense pain hit him, taking his breath away. He could feel himself falling into the darkness again, so scared yet too tired to fight anymore. Before he succumbed, he felt T'Pol's hand on his cheek.

Her hand was warm.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

T'Pol lightly touched Trip's face as he fell unconscious then drew her hand quickly back, battling her need to comfort and protect him. Her priority had to be to get him to safety. They'd easily tracked the warp trail of the scientists' ship to the tiny, uninhabited planet and she'd immediately found a human bio-sign. Even though the readings were erratic, her heart had still soared at the knowledge the commander was still alive.

Her eyes took in his trembling body, completely naked and exposed to the elements of the alien world. From what she could see, his pale flesh was littered with deep bruises including two on either side of his forehead and several small incisions. She fought against her imagination, not wanting to think what Trip had experienced all for the sake of an alien science.

Archer knelt beside her. "What did they do to him?" he asked no one in particular. His voice was heavy with emotion as he took in his friend's appearance. He reached down and rested his hand on Trip's quaking shoulder.

"Bring the stretcher," directed Phlox. "And the blankets." He stepped over Trip's form then knelt, running his scanner over the engineer.

T'Pol saw the worry cross the Denobulan's features, an expression she'd only seen in the most dire of circumstances. "Doctor?" she prompted.

Phlox shook his head. "His injuries aren't life-threatening, but he's in severe shock. We need to get him back to Enterprise immediately," he replied.

The doctor gently rolled the unconscious commander onto his back, and Trip's arms and legs fell away to reveal his torso. T'Pol heard Archer curse vehemently at her side. Trailing from his collarbones to just above his navel was a long Y-shaped incision. T'Pol shuddered involuntarily. Just over her shoulder, she heard Reed gasp.

"They call that research," hissed Phlox. He took one of the blankets from Reed and carefully spread it over Trip's shivering form. Reed unfolded another and placed it over his friend as well. Gently Reed and Archer placed Trip on the stretcher then stood, lifting the commander between them. T'Pol walked at Trip's side while Phlox walked on the other, keeping a close watch over his patient. The two security officers led the group back to where D'Marr stood waiting just outside his ship.

"Ah, you found him," said the alien. He motioned with his hands for them to move quickly. "Hurry, hurry," he urged. "The spirits of the dead are not at all pleased we're disturbing their resting place."

T'Pol moved aside to allow the captain and Reed to load Trip onto the ship then she followed Phlox onboard.

As D'Marr headed to the pilot's compartment, T'Pol settled at the engineer's side opposite Phlox and Archer. Reed knelt beside her, his eyes clearly displaying the concern and fear she was feeling. Trip was still unconscious, his body shuddering under the two blankets. She looked at his face so pale and drawn. Welling up inside her were all the feelings she'd worked so desperately over the last weeks to bury. As hard as she tried, she could not ignore their strength and their power over her. Trip was in her heart and it seemed he'd made himself quite at home there.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CONTINUED


	4. Chapter Four

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CHAPTER FOUR

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"How's he doing, Phlox?" asked Jon quietly. He looked across his friend's inert form to the Denobulan.

"I've stabilized him, Captain," replied the doctor. He peered closely at the monitors above Trip's bio-bed. "We got him here with very little time to spare." His gaze dropped to his patient. "I cleaned the wounds and then sutured them---properly this time. Once they've healed sufficiently, I'll be able to tend to the scarring. Hopefully, when we're done, he won't be able to see any sign of his physical trauma."

"What about his emotional trauma, Doctor?" asked T'Pol. She stood quietly at the foot of Trip's bed, her dark eyes never leaving his sleeping face.

"I'm afraid we'll have to wait and see, Commander," replied Phlox. "Given his reaction to our presence earlier, I can only assume he'll be confused and very frightened when he awakens. We'll have to take it slow and give him time."

As if on cue, Trip moaned lowly and shifted on the bio-bed. Jon watched as the engineer's hands flexed then clinched into tight fists.

"Easy, Commander," soothed Phlox gently.

Trip awoke with a start then looked around wildly.

"Hey, hey," whispered Jon. He reached out a hand to touch his friend's shoulder, but Trip cowered away. The captain couldn't remember seeing Trip so scared.

"Don't touch me."

Jon raised his hands in a placating gesture. "All right, Trip," he said. "No one's going to touch you. Just take it easy."

"You're on Enterprise, Commander," said T'Pol softly. She moved around and stood at Jon's side.

"This isn't real," insisted the engineer, his voice breaking. "You're still in my mind. What do you want from me?"

T'Pol put her hand over Trip's and he froze. "Your hand is warm," he murmured with disbelief.

"It's over, Commander," said the Vulcan. "You're safe now. They can not hurt you anymore."

"T'Pol?"

Jon watched as T'Pol took Trip's hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

"That's how I always knew," the engineer said quietly, his voice trembling.

"Knew what, Trip?"

Trip held on to T'Pol's hand tightly, but his eyes moved to Jon. "Cap'n?"

Jon smiled. "Welcome back," he said. He slowly lifted his hand and placed it tentatively on Trip's bare arm.

The commander flinched slightly, but then relaxed under its warmth.

"Is that how you knew what you were experiencing wasn't real, Commander?" asked Phlox.

Trip nodded and swallowed hard. His eyes clouded with tears, but he fought to blink them away. Jon gave his arm an affectionate squeeze. He had his dearest friend back by his side, he told himself. He'd gone to hell and back, but he was back right where he belonged.

"Did you---did you find them? The ones who took me?"

Jon shook his head. "No," he replied. "I'm sorry, Trip. By the time we found their space station, they'd already gone. D'Marr was able to trace them to that world where we finally found you."

"Where they just dumped the bodies like garbage," hissed Trip tightly. "Or---or was that all just a dream, too?"

"It was real, Commander," said Phlox with distaste. "And these Taipra Ku claim to be scientists."

"Is that what they're called? I never saw them, but I heard them." Trip squeezed his eyes shut.

"Take it easy, Trip," soothed Jon. "We don't have to talk about all of this now."

Trip nodded and opened his eyes to look up at him. "I don't think I can, Cap'n. What they did---." His voice trailed off.

"See if you can get some rest, okay?" said Jon. He patted Trip's arm gently. "We'll be here when you wake up."

Trip looked at T'Pol who nodded once in silent agreement.

The engineer turned his eyes to Phlox. "Can you give me something, Doc? I don't want to dream anymore."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Commander!" greeted Travis cheerfully.

Trip looked up from his cold cup of coffee to see the smiling ensign walking toward him with a tray of steaming food. Close on his heels was Hoshi.

"I didn't know the doctor had released you yet, sir," continued Travis.

"Hey, Travis," said Trip, forcing a smile. "I'm not on duty yet, but I think Phlox was getting sick of seeing my face. He released me to quarters." He pointed to a tiny device looped around his wrist. "But he's still keeping watch over me."

"Good to see you up and around, Commander," said Hoshi. "Mind if we join you, sir?"

"Be my guests."

"How are you feeling?" asked the helmsman, taking a seat at Trip's right. "It's only been just over a day."

Trip contemplated the cold contents of his cup. "The incisions will heal thanks to the doc's magic touch," he replied. "The one down my chest still hurts, but it's getting better."

"Lieutenant Reed told us what they did to you," said Hoshi quietly. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, I lived," shrugged Trip. "And it was all in the name of science," he added bitterly.

"Some science," huffed Travis around a bite of macaroni salad.

"I've survived worse, Travis," replied the engineer.

"I'm not so sure about that, sir."

"Come on, Travis. He survived getting pregnant and inhaling psychotropic pollen," interjected Hoshi.

Trip looked up at the communications officer to see a warm, caring smile on her pretty face. She was teasing him.

"Oh, no. Being ensnared in that creature's web in the cargo bay was worse," chimed in Travis. "Or maybe the hypothermia?"

Trip felt himself chuckle at the ensigns' amusement. "Don't forget heatstroke or that creature on Treylus IV," he added good-naturedly.

"Treylus IV?"

Trip looked at Hoshi. "Yeah, the creature that attacked the cap'n and me. Don't tell me you don't remember."

"Sir, nothing happened on Treylus IV," said Travis, suddenly confused. "We collected some plant samples for Dr. Phlox."

"That's impossible, Travis. I remember it very clearly." Trip looked between the two ensigns then his stomach dropped. "It did happen----didn't it?"

Hoshi exchanged a look with Travis. "Commander, nothing happened on that planet," she replied. She reached a hand over and touched Trip's wrist. "Are you all right, sir?"

"It must've been one of the dreams," whispered Trip, looking at the ensign's hand where it warmed his skin. "It---it seemed so real, but I guess it couldn't have been 'cause---I died on Treylus IV."

"Travis, maybe you should get Dr. Phlox."

"No, Hoshi," said Trip quickly. "I'm fine."

"I don't know, sir," said Travis. "You do look a little pale."

Trip smiled at the two young officers. "I'm fine. Just tired, is all. I think I'll just turn in early tonight." He stood, somewhat unsteady on his feet. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Aye, sir," said Hoshi. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure, Hoshi. Thanks for the concern, though."

"Good night, Commander," said Travis.

Trip walked to the mess hall door then hit the button to open it. As it opened, he stepped through only to bump into someone. "Sorry," he said absently. His hand went to his chest as he felt the sutures pull at the jarring.

"Trip?"

The engineer looked up into the face of his captain. "Sorry, Cap'n. I didn't see you there."

"No problem," replied Archer. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, sir."

Archer scowled as he scrutinized Trip closely. "Well, you don't look fine, Trip."

"I'm just tired, sir," Trip replied curtly then he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, it's just been a long day."

"Don't worry about it. Come on, I'll walk you to your quarters."

Trip nodded and side-by-side the two men headed down the corridor.

"I just came from sickbay, Trip. Phlox said you all but demanded he release you to quarters."

"I couldn't stay there, Cap'n," explained the engineer. "I just couldn't. Too confining and the smells----."

"Reminded you of the Taipra Ku?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You ready to talk about what happened?" asked Archer. He walked closer at Trip's side, offering his silent support.

Trip shrugged. "Not much to tell, Cap'n," he replied nonchalantly. "I was never fully conscious for any of it."

"But you dreamed."

The commander exhaled a shaky breath. "Yeah, I dreamed. They made me," he began. "I could feel them in my mind, poking around. They were so cold." He shivered involuntarily and quickly brought his arms up to hug himself.

"What did you dream?" prodded Archer gently.

Trip remained silent, lost in cold dark memories; memories of dying, of watching his friends die, of cold hands. He shivered again.

"Trip?"

"They were just dreams, Cap'n," the engineer replied impatiently. "Just a bunch of damned dreams."

Archer seemed to understand any further probing would lead him nowhere. He simply nodded, keeping his shoulder close to Trip's. The contact warmed Trip somewhat and he dropped his arms to his side. He was grateful for the support.

When they arrived at his quarters, Trip hesitated slightly then keyed in his entry code. The door slid open to reveal the darkness within.

"You going to be okay? I can come in for a while," offered Archer.

"Nah, I'll be fine," replied Trip with a smile.

Archer smiled in return. "If you need anything, Trip, just hit the comm. and I'll be here, okay? No matter what time." He gave Trip's arm a gentle squeeze. "I mean it," he added. "Any time."

Trip nodded. "Aye, sir."

Archer patted Trip's arm then turned to leave.

"Cap'n?"

The captain turned around. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Archer smiled warmly and nodded.

Trip watched his friend walk away then turned to face his darkened quarters. He chided himself for being so afraid, for acting like a scared child. These were his quarters, the place he'd called home for over three years. He'd always been safe in them, and warm.

Hesitantly, the engineer stepped into the darkness.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

T'Pol stared at the door before her. She reminded herself somewhat sadly that it had only been a few weeks ago that she wouldn't have balked at entering these quarters without strict invitation. As she stared at the door now, she realized how much had changed between her and its occupant.

T'Pol gathered her resolve and keyed in her entry code. She was somewhat surprised to find the lights up. She wondered if her assumption that Trip would be sleeping was incorrect. When there was no movement within, T'Pol stepped quietly over the threshold. Trip was indeed sleeping, but restlessly. He lay on his bunk still in his t-shirt and sweatpants. From the look of the blanket that lay crumpled on the floor, he'd been tossing and turning in his sleep.

The Vulcan commander closed the door, turned the lights down to low, then moved further into the room. She pulled Trip's desk chair over to the side of the bunk then knelt to pick up the fallen blanket. Carefully, T'Pol placed it over Trip's sleeping form then sat down quietly. Her eyes settled on the engineer's face. She was certain he was dreaming and from his expression, his dreams were not pleasant. Her heart went out to him. He'd experienced nothing less than torture at the hands of the Taipra Ku. When she'd visited him in sickbay, he'd tried valiantly to convince both T'Pol and the captain that he was fine, but she knew him too well. He was in pain and not just physically.

T'Pol leaned forward and gently stroked Trip's troubled brow. She'd missed him terribly and in her quest to center herself on the path of Surak, she'd hurt him; something she'd never wanted to do. In fact, she thought sadly, she'd done nothing but hurt him, this kind, gentle human who'd unexpectedly taken her heart.

Trip rolled onto his back, his hands at his sides balled into tight fists. He mumbled something then shouted, sitting up abruptly. One hand went to his chest as he gasped for breath.

"Trip?"

The commander didn't seem to notice T'Pol's presence. He looked straight ahead, gulping in air like it was a rare commodity. His hand remained on his chest over the still-healing incision.

"Trip?" T'Pol prompted again. She reached out and rested a gentle hand on his shoulder. Trip started and turned to her, his eyes wide with fear. He stared at her as if he were trying to decide if she was real or not. Then his hand came up and covered hers where it still lay on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"You are safe," said T'Pol.

Trip nodded, his breathing slowing closer to a normal rate.

"Would you like me to call the doctor?"

"No," Trip replied. "I'm okay." Then he opened his eyes and looked at her in puzzlement. "What are you doing here, T'Pol?"

T'Pol hesitated. "I was concerned," she replied simply. "If I have overstepped my boundaries, I will leave."

Trip's hand tightened over hers. "No, no," he said. "I'm glad you're here. Please don't leave."

"Very well."

The engineer tossed aside the blanket then turned his body and threw his legs over the side of his bunk so that he was facing her, her hand still firmly grasped in his. He met her eyes for a long searching moment. T'Pol held his gaze steadily, though she felt a slight flush warm her face at his intense scrutiny.

"Thank you for being here," Trip said finally. "The cap'n offered to stay, but I told him I'd be fine. I honestly thought I could handle being alone." He snorted softly. "Really brave, aren't I?"

"You are one of the bravest people I know," replied T'Pol.

Trip looked at her strangely, apparently gauging whether she was being truthful or not.

"I know of very few who could have survived what you did."

"If I didn't know you better, I'd swear you were just blowing sunshine up my---well, you know what I mean. But you really mean that, don't you?"

"Yes."

Trip's shoulders noticeably relaxed and his gaze dropped to their joined hands. "I've missed you, T'Pol."

"And I you. You never ceased to be important to me, Trip," said T'Pol. "After the events on Vulcan, I felt lost and so distant from my heritage as a Vulcan. I was---confused by what I was feeling. I regret that I hurt you and I apologize."

"Don't worry about it. I know you needed space."

"I don't require---space any longer."

Trip looked up at her in surprise. "You don't? But I thought I wasn't---I mean that our friendship, wasn't on Surak's path."

"I was incorrect."

Trip smiled. "Infinite diversity in infinite combination," he said.

T'Pol arched a brow, unable to hide her surprise. "You know of IDIC?" she asked.

"I've done a little reading over the last few weeks. Just in case---well, just in case you needed a friend to talk to."

T'Pol felt her heart warm with affection. She wondered briefly if there would ever be a day when he would not surprise her with his thoughtfulness. She highly doubted that she would ever see such a day.

Trip held her eyes and in the dim light, T'Pol could see how drawn he looked. "You need to rest," she said.

The commander's expression changed, reflecting his apprehension. "I'm not sure I can," he replied.

"I'll stay with you." T'Pol stood from her chair and sat on the bunk, adjusting her position so that she was leaning back against the bulkhead.

Trip looked at her hesitantly. "What about you?" he asked.

"I don't require sleep tonight."

Trip balked slightly then slowly lowered himself onto his side facing away from T'Pol, his head cushioned across her lap. T'Pol arranged the blanket over him then began gently stroking his hair. Only after a few seconds, his eyes drooped then closed completely in sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CONTINUED


	5. Chapter Five

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CHAPTER FIVE

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Malcolm Reed stood silently as the sickbay doors slid open before him. He stepped into the big medical bay then immediately caught sight of Archer and Phlox talking quietly near the far counter.

Phlox looked up at him. "Yes, Lieutenant? Is there something you needed?" he asked.

Malcolm shook his head, taking a step back through the still opened doors. "No, no, Doctor. It's nothing important. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Come in, Malcolm," said Archer. "I was just talking to Phlox about Trip."

The lieutenant nodded. "Actually, sir, that's why I'm here---I'm worried about him."

"I thought so," replied the captain.

Malcolm stepped back into the bay then moved over to the other two men. "It's been almost a week and he just seems to be getting more confused."

Archer nodded. "He told me tonight at dinner that everything will be fine once he's released back to full duty."

"I'm not so sure, Captain."

"Commander T'Pol has voiced her concerns as well," said Phlox. "I can't divulge what Commander Tucker and I discuss, but I will say he isn't being truthful with me or himself. Until he realizes he can't recover from his trauma alone, there's really nothing I can do."

"Maybe he's right, Phlox," said Archer. "Maybe when he's back on duty, the distraction will keep his mind busy, keep him from focusing on what happened."

The Denobulan shook his head. "I highly doubt that, Captain. These dreams the Taipra Ku made him experience seem to have become new memories."

"So Trip believes his dreams really happened?" asked Malcolm.

"I would say at the moment he's very confused. He doesn't know what is real and what isn't anymore."

"Has he talked to you about the dreams?" asked Archer.

"Yes, at length. And that's what concerns me. I believe these scientists wanted to gauge the commander's reactions in certain life-threatening events. Would he save himself above all others or would he sacrifice himself. How far would he go to save another? Since Commander Tucker fought them by finding a way to anchor himself----."

"With the cold touch," interrupted Archer.

Phlox nodded. "Yes, with the cold touch, the Taipra Ku had to dig deeper into his mind."

"So what should have been just dreams are now becoming very real memories to Trip," concluded Malcolm. He leaned forward on the counter before him.

"It would appear so, Lieutenant."

"All in the name of bloody science," muttered the armory officer heatedly. "How could they just leave him like this?"

"Remember, Malcolm," replied Archer. "Trip wasn't supposed to survive. The Taipra Ku didn't care one damn about how they left him, as long as they got their precious data." The captain exhaled a breath then turned to Phlox. "What can we do for him, Doctor?"

"As I stated earlier, Captain, until Commander Tucker acknowledges that he needs help, there's really nothing we can do."

Malcolm felt the cold knot of fear that had made itself comfortable in his stomach since his friend's rescue pull just a little tighter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They were there again, probing his mind, their cold touch sending shivers throughout his body. Then he felt the pain again as they opened up his chest. The blood flowed over his ribcage to pool under his body, and he tried to scream, but no sound came from his mouth. The only thing he could hear was their voices, strange and melodious, floating through the darkness all around him.

Trip awoke with a jolt, gasping. Across from him in the bunk, watching him with concern was T'Pol. She touched his cheek with the back of her hand and he felt its warmth, her touch immediately bringing him back to reality. She'd stayed with him every night since he'd left sickbay, finally agreeing to share his bed, but Trip knew she hadn't slept much.

He sat up. "You have got to be getting sick of this, T'Pol," he said bitterly. He ran his fingers back through his disheveled hair then stood from the bunk. He moved across his quarters to stand at the view port. "I know I am," he sighed.

"Perhaps you should talk to Dr. Phlox," offered T'Pol.

Trip shook his head. "I know I'll be fine if he'd just release me to duty, but he keeps denying me, says I'm not fully recovered yet."

"I believe his assessment is correct."

The engineer turned around and stared at T'Pol in disbelief. "What? You agree with him? Oh, that's great, just great."

T'Pol rose from the bunk, the glow of the starlight catching on the silk of her pajamas. She crossed the room to stand before him, her eyes focused on the pink scar that trailed down his chest. She reached up and carefully touched it.

Trip flinched then took her hand in his, staying it. "It still hurts a little," he said.

"That is because you are not fully healed."

Trip snorted softly. "Okay, point taken," he replied. Then he reached for her and pulled her into a gentle embrace. "I think I'm going crazy, T'Pol, and it scares me to death," he whispered against her hair. "I don't know what's real and what isn't anymore. If I could just work, I know I'd be okay."

T'Pol's arms encircled Trip's waist and she stepped closer to him, settling her head against his shoulder, somewhat awkward in his embrace.

"I dreamed of us," Trip continued. "I couldn't help it."

"It is over now."

"Why are you doing this?" the engineer asked after a long moment.

"I thought you already understood," replied T'Pol. "You are important----."

"No, no," interrupted Trip. "This----allowing me to hold you." He wanted to continue, to ask why she hadn't allowed him to hold her after they'd made love that night so many months ago, but he kept that question to himself, afraid of what her answer would be.

T'Pol hesitated briefly. "You seem to derive comfort from my proximity and my touch. My nearness seems to calm you."

"Oh, so this is all for my health?"

T'Pol pulled back slightly and looked up at him. "Your health is of the utmost importance to me---and---to the ship."

Trip chuckled lightly. "I appreciate your sacrifice, T'Pol. I know this is uncomfortable for you."

T'Pol settled her head back on his shoulder. "It is not entirely unpleasant," she admitted.

The commander smiled. He knew he loved T'Pol more than he thought possible, but where he stood with her, he still didn't know. He tightened his arms around her body. He'd have to gather the courage to ask her soon what she wanted, but now all he wanted, all he needed, was to hold her and feel her warmth against him.

"Do you remember Dr. Yuris?"

Trip scowled. "The doctor who helped Phlox with your Pa'Nars?"

"Yes. I have been in contact with him recently."

"I thought he was removed from the medical council long ago," replied Trip.

"He was. He is currently living on Vulcan, basically in exile."

"Does he know you're no longer sick?"

Trip felt T'Pol nod against his shoulder. "I told him about you."

"You did what?"

T'Pol pulled away to look up at him. "I believe he can help you, Trip."

Trip dropped his arms and stepped back. "What did you tell him?" he asked sharply. "That you know this human who just might be going crazy?"

Before T'Pol could answer, Archer's voice came through the comm. calling all senior officers to their posts. The first officer moved quickly to her uniform that she'd lain over the back of Trip's desk chair. Trip scrambled for his own uniform, pulling it from his storage closet.

"You are still on medical leave, Commander," said T'Pol as she dressed.

"I'm just going down to engineering, T'Pol," Trip retorted. "I think I'm sane enough to handle that."

T'Pol looked at him and for a moment, Trip thought she'd order him to stay. Thankfully, she said nothing. He knew he'd hurt her, though. They silently left his quarters and separated just outside the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"T'Pol?"

The Vulcan looked up from her monitor. "We are through the turbulence, Captain," she replied.

Jon nodded then looked at Hoshi. "Injury reports?"

Hoshi pressed her earpiece. "Departments are still checking in, but so far only minor injuries, sir."

"Hess to Captain Archer."

Jon turned and fingered the comm. button on his chair. "Archer, what is it Lieutenant?"

"Sir, I think you should get down here. It's Commander Tucker. Dr. Phlox is already on his way."

The captain swallowed hard. "I'll be right there," he replied. He cut the transmission then headed for the turbolift. "T'Pol, you have the bridge."

"Captain." The science officer stood from her station.

"I need you here, T'Pol," said Jon gently but firmly.

T'Pol hesitated briefly, but then nodded once. "Yes, sir," she replied.

Jon entered the turbolift, his thoughts on Trip. He wasn't surprised that his chief engineer would be near his engines during a crisis, but no damage had been reported. He was puzzled as to what could have gone wrong.

When he entered engineering, he immediately went to Phlox and Hess where they stood near the base of the big warp core. "Where's Trip? Is he hurt?"

"He's up there, sir," replied Hess. She pointed at the top of the ladder that ran up the side of the core. "He's in pretty bad shape."

Jon grabbed a rung on the ladder. "Then why aren't you up there, Phlox?" he demanded as he prepared to climb.

Phlox grabbed the captain's arm. "I just got here myself, Captain," he replied. "From what I gather so far, the commander isn't physically injured."

"Commander Tucker came down here during the turbulence, sir," explained Hess. "He seemed fine at first. In fact, he was taking charge just like he used to do before---before he was hurt. But something happened. He started talking about something clogging the intake manifold and a possible breach. He ordered me to evacuate the department then he climbed up there. Rostov followed him and he managed to stop him from shutting down the system." Hess shifted on her feet, her face full of concern. "Michael told everyone to stay away then he told us to get you two, Captain."

"Let's get up there, Phlox," said Jon. He started climbing the ladder, the Denobulan close at his heels. He saw Trip as soon as his head crested the top of the big core. His friend was sitting cross-legged near the open control panel staring vacantly into space. From Jon's position, he could clearly see Trip was shaking. Rostov was kneeling near the commander and although Jon couldn't make out any words, he could see the young man was talking gently to his senior officer.

Jon moved to Rostov's side and the crewman stood and turned to the captain. Jon could see a bruise beginning to form along the young man's cheekbone.

Rostov touched his cheek gingerly. "I'm okay, sir," he said. "He thought I was someone else. He seemed so scared of me." His eyes moved back to Trip. "Can you help him, Captain?"

Jon put his hand on the crewman's shoulder. "We're going to try, Michael. Why don't you go down and have someone tend to that?"

"Aye, sir."

Rostov moved away, leaving Jon and Phlox with Trip. The doctor knelt in front of the engineer and slowly pulled his medical tricorder from his pocket. Trip didn't move, his eyes seemingly focused somewhere far away from engineering.

Jon knelt beside Phlox. "How is he, Doctor?" he asked quietly.

"Physically, he's unharmed, Captain," replied Phlox. He shut off his tricorder and slipped it back into his pocket. He looked closely at Trip. "Commander? Can you hear me?"

Trip blinked a few times then finally nodded.

"Do you know where you are?" continued Phlox gently.

Jon watched Trip's eyes as his friend slowly seemed to come back from that distant place.

Trip nodded again. "In engineering," he whispered brokenly. "Is Michael all right?"

"Yes, Trip. He's fine," replied Jon. He reached out and rested his hand on Trip's trembling shoulder. "How about you?"

"I'm scared, Cap'n."

"I know you are," said Jon, his heart aching for his friend. He gave the younger man's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Trip shook his head. "It was so real," he murmured. "So damn real." He met Jon's eyes. "I could've killed someone." His body started shaking harder. "Someone could've died because of me."

"You're right, Trip," replied the captain matter-of-factly, hating himself for being so blunt.

Trip looked startled and his eyes dropped to his hands where they lay clenched together in his lap. He contemplated them for a long moment then finally he looked up at Phlox. "I need your help, Doc."

Phlox nodded. "Then let's get you down from here and to sickbay, shall we?"

"I'm not sure I can move," admitted Trip with chagrin.

"I'll help you," said Jon. He stood and reached down to grab Trip under one arm, pulling him to his feet. The engineer's knees buckled immediately, but Jon held on. "Here, lean on me," he whispered to his friend.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CONTINUED


	6. Chapter Six

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CHAPTER SIX

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What you're proposing, Commander, is unorthodox to say the least," said Phlox. "You yourself said that this has never been attempted before."

T'Pol nodded. "Dr. Yuris believes it can be done," she replied.

Phlox looked from T'Pol to Trip who sat silently on a bio-bed. The young commander had remained silent while the Vulcan science officer had explained Dr. Yuris' proposal to both Phlox and the captain.

"From first hand experience I can tell you that mind melds are dangerous," said Archer. "I don't think the risk is worth it, especially since this---technique has never been used before on a human. I don't want Trip used as some guinea pig for Yuris' research. He's already been put through too much at the hands of---scientists."

"I don't want any harm to come to Trip---Commander Tucker either, Captain. I am merely giving an alternative treatment," replied T'Pol somewhat curtly. "Dr. Yuris is confident he can help him."

"It's too dangerous, T'Pol," replied Archer sharply.

Phlox tilted his head and regarded his silent patient. "I believe the decision should be Commander Tucker's," he said finally. "If you two will excuse us, I'd like to discuss the commander's treatment with the commander."

Both Archer and T'Pol looked back at Phlox with expressions of surprise, but neither moved from Trip's bedside.

Phlox motioned to the doors. "If you please?"

Archer looked indignant, but then nodded. "We'll be in the corridor if you need us, Trip," he said.

Phlox watched both officers leave the sickbay then he turned and pulled his stool over to the bio-bed. He sat down directly in front of Trip whose eyes remained downcast.

"Thanks, Doc," said the engineer.

"They both care a great deal about you, Commander."

Trip snorted softly. "I know," he replied.

"So what is it you want to do, hmmm?"

"I want to try the mind meld," Trip replied without hesitation. He looked up and met Phlox's eyes.

"Are you certain?"

Trip nodded. "It scares the hell out of me, Doc, the thought of having someone else probing around in my mind, but I think it's the only way."

"There are more traditional treatments, Commander."

"I know, I know, but they all take time, Doc. I'm not sure how much longer I can take this."

Phlox regarded the young man before him. He could easily see that Trip was indeed scared, but in his eyes, Phlox saw the steely determination he'd come to associate with the commander over the years. Trip had made up his mind and Phlox realized there was nothing he could do to sway him.

The doctor stood from his stool. "I'll ask the captain to set a course for Vulcan," he said as he turned to the door.

"Hey, Doc?"

Phlox turned back to Trip. "Yes?"

"Will you stay with me? During the meld?"

Phlox smiled warmly. "I won't leave your side, Commander," he affirmed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Do you understand what I am going to do, Commander?"

Trip nodded. "You're going to go into my mind and make me forget the memories," he replied.

"And you agree to this procedure even knowing you will be losing those memories?" asked Dr. Yuris.

"They're not my memories, Doctor," replied Trip wryly. "I won't mind losing them."

"And you agree to this procedure even knowing the dangers involved?"

"Yes."

T'Pol watched Trip's jaw set and knew he was not going to change his mind. She felt a pang of fear, knowing he was doing this at her suggestion. She knew she would never forgive herself if anything happened to him.

"Very well," said Yuris. "We will begin immediately if you are so inclined."

"The sooner the better," said the engineer with conviction.

"Trip, are you sure about this?" asked Archer from T'Pol's side.

The commander nodded.

Yuris stood from the chair he'd taken upon the arrival of his guests. "I ask that you two remain in here. Commander, Dr. Phlox, please come with me," he directed

Trip rose and with Phlox, followed the Vulcan doctor passed Archer and T'Pol.

The captain reached out to grab Trip's arm. "Trip," he said pleadingly.

"I'll be okay, Cap'n. Don't worry."

Archer nodded then reluctantly released Trip's arm.

The engineer stepped in front of T'Pol. She met his eyes and he smiled. "I'll see you soon," he said.

"I'll be waiting."

Trip smiled again then took her hand and squeezed it gently. He then followed Yuris into the back bedroom.

"I'll make certain he's all right," said Phlox.

"You better, Doctor," replied Archer.

The Denobulan disappeared into the other room then shut the door, leaving Archer and T'Pol alone. The captain moved across the small, sparsely furnished main room to stand by a window. He squinted against the brilliant Vulcan sun, his hands on his hips in a stance that reminded T'Pol of Trip. The men had been friends for almost a dozen years, so it seemed natural that they would have picked up each other's mannerisms and postures, and T'Pol found that oddly comforting.

"I don't know about this, T'Pol," said Archer.

"Dr. Yuris assured me he will stop if it appears he is harming Commander Tucker in any way."

Archer sighed. "I just don't like the idea of Trip going through what I went through when we were in The Forge."

"This is a meld, Captain, not the exchange of a katra. If I understand Dr. Yuris, he will have a deep connection with the commander's mind for a time, but there will be no lingering effects except, of course, the removal of those specific memories."

"Since he's determined to do this, I wish Trip would've agreed to let Dr. Yuris remove all the memories of the Taipra Ku. He doesn't need to remember the torture they put him through."

"He feels he does, Captain," replied T'Pol. She moved to the wall just outside the door of the bedroom and leaned back against it, her hands linked behind her. "And knowing Commander Tucker as I do, I can understand his decision." She looked across the room to the captain. "As I believe you understand it as well."

Archer smiled and nodded. "Tough as nails," he said. "I guess a part of me still thinks of Trip as that young naïve lieutenant I met over a decade ago. I still want to protect him."

"You care a great deal for him."

The captain turned his head to look at her. "So do you," he said knowingly.

T'Pol shifted uncomfortably on her feet, but did not trust her voice to respond.

"He loves you, you know," continued Archer. "Knowing Trip, I doubt he's ever told you that, but I thought you should know." He turned back to gazing out the window. "Just in case you might feel the same way."

T'Pol inhaled deeply forcing herself to get a grasp on the flood of emotion she was experiencing. Trip had never verbalized his feelings for her, but some part of her had sensed them, had known they were strong, but she'd never allowed herself to believe he could truly love her. That knowledge only made things more complicated. A Vulcan and a human were illogical, she thought, yet why could she not even consider a future with anyone else?

T'Pol tipped her head back against the wall and let her mind carefully examine that question.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Phlox stood by quietly, watching the melding of two minds with both clinical interest and very real concern. He'd sedated Trip after Yuris' initial try at connecting to the young man's mind had failed. With Trip deeply asleep, the Vulcan doctor had been easily able to enter his thoughts.

The Denobulan shifted slightly on his feet. An hour had already passed and still Yuris seemed deeply entrenched in Trip's mind. Both men were silent, the only movement between them identical facial expressions. Phlox realized that whatever monsters were haunting Trip were also haunting Yuris.

"Forget," whispered the Vulcan doctor suddenly. After a long moment, he opened his eyes and removed his hands from the commander's face. He sat for a time then turned to look at Phlox. "The meld is complete."

"Did it work?"

"We will not know for certain until Commander Tucker awakens," replied Yuris. "They certainly did a number on him." One slanted brow rose in surprise. "Curious, I believe that is a human expression." He looked down at Trip. "Very curious, indeed."

Phlox couldn't help but smile. "I'll get the captain and T'Pol," he offered.

"Of course, Doctor."

Phlox moved to the door and opened it then motioned for the two officers to enter the room.

"He's unconscious?" asked Archer.

"He's merely sleeping, Captain," replied Phlox hastily.

"I asked Dr. Phlox to sedate him," explained Yuris. "Commander Tucker agreed."

"The sedative should wear off within the next hour," said Phlox.

"Were you successful, Doctor?" asked T'Pol.

"I was able to see his memories of the events quite clearly," replied Yuris. "I found it curious that he was able to communicate with me through the meld. I did not think that would be possible with his species."

"Were you successful, Doctor?" pressed Archer, the impatience clear in his voice.

"I believe so, Captain, but as I told Dr. Phlox, until Commander Tucker awakens, we will not know for certain."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CONTINUED


	7. Chapter Seven

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CHAPTER SEVEN

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Morning, Trip," greeted Jon from his seat at the breakfast table. "Sleep well?"

Trip stretched. "Yeah, pretty good," he replied. "I see you and the doc got breakfast preparation duty."

"Yes, Commander," said Phlox. "Interesting tradition, don't you think? Having the guests prepare the morning meal?"

"You could have asked me to help."

"Phlox and I did fine, Trip," replied Jon. "Besides, you needed your sleep."

Trip nodded reluctantly then took a seat across the low table from Jon. "Where's T'Pol?"

"She left earlier," said Phlox. "But she said she'd return soon."

Jon handed Trip a plate of fresh fruit and bread. "Eat up," he directed. "Not quite what Chef would prepare, but we did the best we could."

Trip chuckled and took the plate.

As the commander began his meal, Jon looked over his friend's appearance. He still looked slightly drawn, but the dark circles had faded considerably. And much to Jon's relief, the haunted look in Trip's eyes was gone. Two days had passed since Trip had awakened from the mind meld. He'd been confused and disoriented for a few minutes, but then his mind had settled. He'd still remembered in vivid detail the sound of the Taipra Ku's voices and the pain he'd felt, but gone were the horrific dreams and false memories. Jon couldn't remember ever feeling more relieved. His friend still had to come to grips with his torture, but at least his sense of reality had been restored.

"Any nightmares, Commander?" asked Phlox. Jon noticed the doctor had been scrutinizing the engineer as well.

Trip nodded. "A few," he replied.

"If you'd like, we can continue your counseling sessions when we return to Enterprise this afternoon," offered the Denobulan.

Trip looked thoughtful for a long moment. "Yeah, okay---thanks, Doc," he finally replied.

The three men finished their breakfasts in companionable silence then Jon and Trip carried the empty dishes into the kitchen and began to clean up while Phlox straightened the dining table.

"Something bothering you, Trip?" asked the captain. He put the last plate back in the pantry then turned to his friend.

Trip leaned on the counter. "I was just thinking about T'Les," he replied quietly. "I can still feel her presence in this house."

Jon nodded. "She was quite a lady."

The back door opened, drawing the captain's attention and he turned to see T'Pol and Dr. Yuris enter. The Vulcan first officer was wearing a deep red silk blouse that looked striking on her. From the corner of his eye, Jon saw Trip straighten immediately to a standing position. He couldn't help but smile. Apparently his friend had noticed T'Pol's appearance as well. But then, Jon amended to himself, Trip seemed to always notice T'Pol's appearance.

"Good morning, Captain---Commander," greeted T'Pol evenly.

"Morning, T'Pol," replied Trip. "Doctor."

"How are you feeling, Commander?" asked Yuris.

Trip's eyes did not leave T'Pol. "Good," he replied absently. "I feel good."

Yuris looked from the woman at his side to the engineer, a mild look of curiosity touching his features. Jon raised a hand to cover another smile. T'Pol seemed just as enchanted with Trip as he was with her.

"Commander, would you like to accompany me on a walk before we depart this morning?" asked T'Pol.

"Uh, yeah, sure," replied Trip. "I'd love to." He turned to grin at Jon. "See you later, Cap'n."

Jon just nodded in reply. He watched the two officers disappear through the door.

"Curious," said Yuris. "Are those two romantically---involved, Captain?"

Jon shook his head. "I'm not even sure if they know the answer to that question, Doctor," he replied. He motioned with his hand. "Why don't we go sit in the living room?"

"Very well."

Jon led Dr. Yuris into the main living area where Phlox was just sitting down.

"We have a visitor, Phlox," said Jon.

"Ah, Dr. Yuris," greeted the Denobulan. "I was hoping you'd come by before we left."

The Vulcan doctor sat down. "My intention was to talk to Commander Tucker, but T'Pol had other plans for him it seems."

Phlox smiled. "He seems to be adjusting well. He mentioned a few nightmares, but nothing like he was experiencing before."

"Has he experienced any false memories?"

"No."

"I must admit that melding with him was quite an---enlightening experience. His mind is not as well---organized as a Vulcan mind; however, I was surprised that he was able to assist me so much."

Jon's brow lifted in surprise. "Trip helped you?" he asked.

"Indeed. Once he accepted my presence and understood I meant him no harm, his thoughts became quite clear. His memories of the events that transpired on the Taipra Ku science station were vivid and I sensed that they frightened him, but he suppressed that fear and assisted me in organizing his thoughts. From there, it was a relatively straight-forward process of eliminating the false realities those---scientists created."

Jon heard the slightest hint of disgust in Yuris' final words. Even the stoic Vulcan was shocked by what the Taipra Ku had done to Trip.

"I plan to begin therapy sessions with the commander upon our return to Enterprise," said Phlox. "I'd love to hear any recommendations you might have, Doctor."

Jon cleared his throat. "I think I'll go pack up while you two talk," he said as he stood. "If you'll excuse me." He looked at Dr. Yuris. "Thank you, Doctor, for helping Trip. He still has a lot to deal with, but I know he's going to get through it. I was scared I was going to lose him there for a while."

Yuris stood and awkwardly extended his hand. "I am grateful I was able to assist, Captain," he replied.

Jon shook the Vulcan's hand then nodded a good-bye to Phlox and left the two doctors to their talk.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I wish I'd brought my camera," said Trip. He appeared awestruck by the scene spread out before him.

"I'm surprised you didn't," replied T'Pol.

The engineer turned his head and grinned down at her. "I wasn't exactly myself when I was packing, T'Pol. A camera wasn't high on my priority list." He moved his gaze back to the Vulcan landscape. "It sure is beautiful here."

"I agree."

"Thanks for bringing me---to this place."

"You are welcome," replied the science officer. She stepped closer to Trip's side. "I wanted you to see where I spent most of my time as a child."

"Another intimate gesture?" he teased lightly, giving her a gentle nudge with his shoulder.

"Yes," replied T'Pol with a slight quirk of one brow. "This is where I came when I needed to be alone." She looked up at the orange sky. "Where I watched the stars and imagined other worlds and other species."

"I guess we're not that different, are we? I had a special place, too, when I was a kid."

T'Pol moved in front of Trip and gazed up at him. "We are not that different, Trip," she replied. "Our physiology is different, but here---." She placed her palm against Trip's chest just over his heart. "---we are much the same."

"You think so?"

"Yes."

Trip regarded her for a long moment. "You look beautiful in red," he said finally.

"Thank you," replied T'Pol. She felt her face warm inexplicably. "You once said I'd look---good in Triaxian silk, did you not?"

The commander chuckled. "You remember that?"

"Of course."

"Remind me to thank D'Marr next time we see him."

Trip held her eyes then pulled her to him. T'Pol immediately wrapped her arms around his waist. He felt warm and very much alive.

"What are we doing, T'Pol?" Trip asked quietly. He placed his chin on her head. "We keep dancing around each other without ever really going anywhere."

T'Pol considered his words. She could hear his heart thudding in his chest and she realized he was just as frightened as she was. She could no longer deny Trip's role in her life. He was a part of her, a part of her heart and her soul. T'Pol knew what she wanted and it was the human in her arms, but did the engineer really feel the same for her.

Trip put his hands on her shoulders and moved her away from him so he could look into her face. "I'm going to take a chance here," he said, his voice trembling slightly. Then he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers.

T'Pol's heart opened at his touch and all the feelings she'd kept at bay for him spilled out. She lifted her hands from Trip's waist and placed them on either side of his head, her fingers twining through his short-cropped hair. She wanted more from their kiss and she took it, feeling her human immediately reciprocate. She loved his mouth, his taste, the small sounds of pleasure he made as he responded, but she craved even more from him.

"Hey," Trip protested when T'Pol gently pushed him away.

"Come with me," said T'Pol. She took his hand and led him around an outcropping of rock. She heard him gasp softly when his eyes fell on the candles and blanket she'd arranged earlier that morning. "I want to be with you here in this place, Trip," she said.

Trip hesitated. "Are you sure about this, T'Pol?" he asked. He cupped her face gently in his warm, strong hands. "After what happened the first time----."

"This will be the first time," T'Pol replied. "I was---confused by my emotions after our other sexual encounter. However, now I understand them and I embrace them." She placed her hands over his where they still held her face. "You are stubborn and illogical, but I can not envision a life without you in it."

Trip kissed her gently. "I love you, too," he replied with a warm smile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Are you content?" asked T'Pol.

"Oh, yeah," replied Trip. He couldn't imagine ever wanting to be anywhere else than with the woman against whom he lay nestled. His head rested on her abdomen, his legs tangled with hers. He closed his eyes and sighed as her fingers lightly played through his hair. He had never been more content.

"There is sufficient time if you'd like to continue."

Trip couldn't help but laugh. He propped himself up on one elbow and gazed down at his lover. Her skin glistened under the morning sun and she looked stunningly beautiful. Her face was serene, but her eyes reflected to him all that she felt. The love he found there staggered him and he leaned down to kiss her. They were finally together, a couple, united as one and Trip had never been more sure of anything else in his life. He loved her completely and what still seemed unbelievable was that she loved him, too.

His lips left her mouth to trail soft kisses down her throat and across her chest until they reached their goal. He suckled and teased her gently, feeling her body respond to his ministrations. She gasped and arched her back, pressing her body to his, her fingers gripping his hair.

He made love to T'Pol slowly, wanting to take her on a ride that would last her until they could be together again. She moved in perfect rhythm with him, their bodies so well in tune it was like they were destined to be together. He opened up all his senses to the sensations coursing through him, the scent of their union, the friction of his hips against her inner thighs, her body under his, the taste of her mouth when he kissed her, the gasps of pleasure she made, and the look of complete adoration in her dark eyes. A look meant for him and him alone.

When Trip's world exploded, he squeezed his eyes shut. T'Pol clung to him and he felt her body reacting to their union with just as much intensity. They held on to each other until the roiling stopped then held each other gently until their hearts slowed to normal.

"We should be getting back," said T'Pol finally, her voice laced with reluctance. "The captain and Dr. Phlox will be waiting for us."

Trip nodded. "Yeah, I know," he replied. "I wish we could stay right here, like this, forever."

"We don't have sufficient food or water----."

Trip chuckled lightly and kissed the top of T'Pol's head where it lay on his chest. "Just a figure of speech," he replied. "Meaning I really, really don't want to go."

"Nor do I," T'Pol replied. She lifted her head, gave Trip a very thorough kiss then sat up. "Our union should not interfere with our duties on Enterprise, however."

"Oh, I agree," said Trip. He sat up then immediately grimaced. "Oh, hell."

T'Pol looked at him with concern. "Are you injured?"

The engineer shook his head. "No, no, but---I think I'm a little sunburned," he replied. He shifted slightly on his backside. "No, I'd say I'm a lot sunburned," he amended tightly then he couldn't help but grin. "Just how the hell am I supposed to explain a sunburned ass to the doc?"

T'Pol remained silent, but her eyes shone with amusement.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Phlox dropped his travel bag near the front door of the Vulcan home just as it opened to reveal Trip and T'Pol. "Ah," he greeted. "There you are. The captain and I were just considering sending out a search party."

"I was showing the commander some of Vulcan's sights, Doctor," explained T'Pol.

The two officers stepped into the room and Phlox noted immediately that Trip was moving somewhat gingerly. "Is something wrong, Commander?" he asked.

"Well, Doc, see----," began Trip.

"There you two are," said Archer as he walked out of the back bedroom, a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. "Go grab your gear and let's get back to the ship."

"Aye, Cap'n," replied the engineer. He turned and started slowly following T'Pol.

"Oh, ah, Commander," chirped Phlox. "You were about to tell me something."

Trip waved his hand. "Nah, it'll wait, Doc."

"You okay, Trip?" asked Archer, his brow furrowed in concern. "You look like you're in pain."

"Um, well, see----," stammered the engineer uncomfortably.

"Hey," said the captain. He dropped his bag and moved quickly to Trip's side. "What happened? You take a fall?"

"Well, no, sir," replied Trip.

"The commander has a sunburn, Captain," interjected T'Pol evenly.

"A sunburn?" blurted Archer. "Just what were you doing----," he began.

"Nothing, sir," interrupted Trip quickly and Phlox noted how the young man's face was suddenly a bright shade of red, clearly not due to any sunburn.

"My mother kept nothing that would soothe a burn, Doctor," said T'Pol, her hands clasped at the small of her back. "Do you have anything that will take away the commander's discomfort?"

Phlox tucked his chin. "Not with me," he replied. "But I should be able to throw something together when we're back on the ship."

"Thanks, Doc," said Trip. "I'd appreciate that." He took a few tentative steps toward T'Les' old room.

"Trip?"

The engineer turned to his captain who had one hand strategically covering his mouth.

"Just where exactly are you sunburned?" Archer continued.

Trip swallowed hard and his gaze fell quickly to his feet.

Archer dropped his hand from his mouth and placed it on Trip's shoulder then broke into a fit of soft laughter.

"I'm not certain I find the humor in this situation," said Phlox. He moved over to stand beside T'Pol. The Vulcan was unusually stiff in her stance and Trip simply looked mortified. "Commander Tucker is quite obviously in severe pain."

Archer just laughed a little louder, shaking his head in his mirth.

"Captain," scolded Phlox then he turned to Trip. "Where are you burned, Commander?"

Trip lifted his eyes to Archer, watching in silence as the captain enjoyed his discomfort. Phlox was stumped. He looked questioningly at the Vulcan at his side.

T'Pol pursed her lips. "Shall we say, Doctor, that Commander Tucker will no doubt be standing on the return trip to Enterprise," she explained.

Phlox puzzled a moment then realization dawned. "Oh, you mean you and the commander---you were--," he spluttered. "Oh, I see. Then the commander is sunburned----."

"On his behind," finished T'Pol succinctly.

The Denobulan nearly choked.

"T'Pol," hissed the commander.

"You said you were uncertain as to how to tell Dr. Phlox what had happened," said T'Pol.

"Well, yeah, but I was going to tell him in private," replied Trip. "Not in front of the cap'n."

Phlox noted with interest that even the tips of the engineer's ears were a nice shade of red.

T'Pol lifted a brow at her companion. "I don't understand. The captain has already ascertained what occurred between us."

"Well---it's still embarrassing," mumbled Trip. He took T'Pol's hand and began walking with her toward the bedroom.

"You are embarrassed that you and I engaged in---."

Trip shook his head. "No, no, no," he replied adamantly. "I would never be embarrassed about us, T'Pol. It's just that----."

Phlox could not hear the rest of the conversation as Trip closed the door to the room. He looked at Archer who looked back at him, still chuckling to himself.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," said the captain.

Phlox grinned broadly in agreement. "Ah, indeed, Captain," he chortled. Then he picked up his travel bag and headed out the door, hearing Archer still laughing behind him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

THE END

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


End file.
